


Say Uncle

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [15]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: The Sousas' little girl has some big questions for Edwin Jarvis. Inspired by the one-word prompt: uncle.





	Say Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon the Sousa children being unable to say "Uncle Edwin" and so he is forever known as "Uncle Eddie."

Edwin Jarvis watched five-year-old Beth Sousa bound into the sitting room, heavy steps for such a little girl. She had been with Mr. Stark for part of the morning, as he was showing her how to work a movie projector. Even though she was so young, she had a fascination with machinery. Anything with moving parts, and she wanted to know how it worked. 

Beth hopped up on the couch next to Edwin and looked up at him. “Unca Howie says tha’ I was in Mommy’s tummy and then I came out her never reasons. Is that true, Unca Eddie?”

Edwin’s eyes widened and he felt the blood drain from his face.

_Oh dear._

He looked helplessly to Ana, who covered her mouth to hide what he knew was a grin. Imploring her with his eyes, he fought to scream out “help me,” but his wife rushed out of the room, though not before letting out a squeak of laughter.

He looked back at young Beth, who was staring at him, wonder on her face and head tilted to the side. She wanted an answer.

_Oh dear._

He deduced that ‘never reasons’ must be ‘nether regions’. He certainly wasn’t going to correct her aloud, as she would start with more questions. Questions he wanted nothing to do with. He couldn’t handle the one question she’d already asked. More questions would be the death of him.

_When is Mrs. Sousa going to be back?_

Edwin frowned. Howard Stark had gone too far this time, telling a young child something that only parents should discuss, and certainly not at age five. He wanted to strangle the man, but killing one’s employer was unwise, not to mention illegal.

“Unca Eddie, is Unca Howie right? And what are never reasons?”

He gulped. 

_Oh dear GOD._

Ana walked into the room, armed with a tray of goodies. “It’s tea and biscuits! Just you and I, remember, Beth? Girls’ tea time! I’m so sorry, Mr. Jarvis.”

Beth hopped off of the couch and ran toward the table where the tray now sat, her questions already forgotten. Edwin let out a sigh of relief, then looked at Ana. She winked before pouring two cups of tea and setting out biscuits.

As fast as his feet could carry him, Edwin fled the room. 

He owed his wife. He owed her dearly.


End file.
